Dylan Hampton
Bio Dylan Hampton is The Protectors representation of Dylan Hulen , and is an NPC. Meaning he is only shown during times at the Base or during certain story missions along side his sister either fighting or giving orders. History "What...? Its a cool hood...d-don't judge me sis!" -Dylan's response about Scarlet joking with Dylan's hood- Currently in the timeline Dylan Hampton is the older brother of Scarlet Hampton, and now Protector Head Security Adviser/Chief for the Organization after The Protectors freed him from Ganondorf's clutches. He had received training from Ezio Auditore da Firenze during Ezio's mentor years, and his own hood that Ezio fashioned for his searching of him. Pre-Kidnapping Dylan was 11 and a half years old when he was captured by Ganondorf. He was the protective older brother of Scarlet during their run in with bullies. He was sent to the office a few occurrences because of his protective mindset, making him a key candidate for The Protectors by the founding fathers of the organization. The Kidnapping One night when they were playing and watching a Legend of Zelda game Ganondorf emerges from their TV screen, scared of their lives their parents, their mother keeping them close as their father taking his bat and pistol to destroy the villain, only to be melted by Ganondorf's dark powers. The mother, afraid of their lives takes the children away, only to be shot by a dark energy ball by the laughing villain. Young Scarlet was dazed, only feeling the energy as it knocks the wind out of her, only watching another horrible event unfold: watching her brother being dragged into the TV screen with Ganondorf. To this day it haunted her until Scarlet finally avenged her parents' death and rescued her older brother, whom had been tortured and at one point brainwashed to attack Link (Legend of Zelda) when Dylan was 20, but Link showed mercy and spared his fate where Ganondorf released of his control. This freed Dylan of his control and eventually was picked up by The Protectors when he was in a cell in Ganon's Castle. "Dylan Hampton, I presume? Man, you look like Hell." "Tell me about it...now get me out of here, will you?" -From a member of The Protectors to Dylan, after freeing him of his cell- The Halloween Event "You would look good as an anthro French Fox." -Dylan towards Scarlet, after gaining her tech device to help with her muted voice- Sometime after the long break from attacking villains that they didn't know the power to escape their realm most of The Protectors decided to sit back and relax, some deciding to take part of the Halloween celebration back in Earth however it turned sour. Scarlet Hampton, whom was trick or treating with Orion, had been taken by thugs that have been hired by a rogue human Protectors Scientist. Dylan was woken up during his sleep finally back in his own home (which he bought after returning to Earth) by Orion who told him Scarlet had been captured. With Orion's quick thinking they were able to track the vehicle to a location where the Scientist had his lab. Inside was countless creatures and monsters from many different worlds, including some there were new. During this time, the rogue scientist wanted to create a serum to use on test subjects to gain the abilities of the creatures, but however he decided for Scarlet to make her into a mindless hunter so she will be controlled by him forever. Though both Dylan, Orion, Taylor and Zack, burst in at the right time to stop her from fully corrupting by her form, but it was too late. He had already given her both shots and she was becoming a plated monster , and the rogue scientist opened up a room with a button, unleashing even more of the monsters. Zack and Taylor chased down the scientist as Orion and Dylan managed to seal off the monsters but Scarlet continued her chase towards them until she vanished for a few minutes before appearing again on the rooftops and jumping down on a car and landing on Dylan. It was at this moment Scarlet's mind was resisting the animal like behavior and started to whimper, remembering her brother and best friend Orion. She had to be tranquilized to carry her back inside, in case her fighting had disrupted the animal inside her. The scientist was captured and released the info where the counter measure was, he said it wasn't a cure but it should release her of this form. Ironically it somewhat fixed her, but instead she became an anthro fox that was muted (couldn't speak). Though with like a prayer from heaven, she was given a tech device in pill form by the helpful alien scientist staff to be swallowed and attach to her broken vocal cords with a simulated vibrations through a recorded voice pattern. She was given a French voice and was loved both by her, her brother and Orion that she took up French to better suit who she will have to be now. A great looking and maybe sexy anthro French fox. "Who knew being related to a French anthro Fox can be awesome?" "Tais-toi, idiot frère." "I understood idiot, sis." -Dylan saying how fun it is with a French anthro Fox sister, with Scarlet speaking in French insulting him while Dylan understanding the word idiot-